


[Fic - Hawaii Five-0] Walking!Danno #1

by openmoments



Series: Walking!Danno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, walking!danno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmoments/pseuds/openmoments





	[Fic - Hawaii Five-0] Walking!Danno #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zed_pm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zed_pm).



"What are you looking at?" Danny asks, stopping as soon as he's noticed his daughter's stopped.

He looks down at her and she has this giggly look to her, all bubbles and sunshine and he has to wonder, for the thirteenth million time, how got to so lucky. How he did anything that made him worth having her.

"I'm just watching you," she tells him, honesty this thing she has yet to be afraid of.

Now he squats down to her level, confusion settling in as he quirks an eyebrow at his Grace.

"Oh really? And why, might I ask you, would you be doing that?"

Here she shrugs, "You just walk really nice, that's all," she says, not concerned by how particularly odd that might sound.

"I walk nice, huh?" he half echoes, half asks.

"Yeah. Like you're always making things safe and telling the bad guys not to try anything," she tells him, eyes wide blue with honesty, and he, for once, has nothing to say, so he doesn't.

Instead, he just hugs her like she's air and he's suffocating until she struggles free and asks if they can please go get that shaved ice like he promised _yesterday_?

And, of course, they can, and do, sharing a large, flavoured half and half, and she forgets, but he never will.

That day, when she's passed out in bed and Steve's over because all of a sudden he think they're outside-of-work-friends or something, he relays the Grace's comment with a laugh.

Steve gives him this, "You are the biggest idiot I've ever met," look and Danny lifts his hands as if to ask, "What?! There's something here I don't understand?"

(He also wants to know when they started this ridiculous ability to understand each other without speaking. It kind of sort of really freaks him out.)

Steve raises his eyebrows and he's answering by rolling his eyes when Steve actually says audible words.

"She's right, you know."

And then Danny's left sitting there, once again not knowing what to say while Steve takes a long pull from his Longboard.

After a few seconds, though, he gets this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and just decides to go with it.

As he finishes his own drink, he smirks as he mentally warns all the 'bad guys' to watch themselves cause Daniel Williams has got a swagger and he's not afraid to use it.

(At this point Steve throws a pillow at him and rolls his eyes and Danny really needs to figure out how to stop all this tele-speak crap. He'd like to keep Steven McGarrett out of his thoughts, thankyouverymuch.)


End file.
